Home on Leave
by orpsgod
Summary: Young Midshipman James Norrington returning home on leave. Possibly more interesting than the summary implies, but I guess you'll have to read it to find out now won't you? Comments are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Home on Leave

Here he was, first time he'd been home in nearly a year. His eyes scanned the dock as he picked up his duffle, slung it over his shoulder, and made his way over to disembark with the rest of the midshipmen going ashore. He stepped over on the dock and once more looked for any familiar face that might be there to meet him. He had written and told his family he would be home on leave, but couldn't say it really surprised him no one was there waiting for him. He briefly tried to justify it by telling himself they might not have gotten his letter what with the unreliability of the post, but he really wasn't fooling himself. Repositioning the bag more comfortably on his shoulder he headed off on the two mile or so walk toward home. As he passed down the main street of town several of the shopkeepers recognized him and shouted greetings as he passed, one offering him a mug of water, which he gladly accepted, the day had turned quite warm and the walk and his uniform were doing nothing to make him the least bit comfortable. Finally he reached the gate that opened on the stone path to the front door. He stood there a moment looking up at the white three story structure in front of him that had served as his home until he'd joined the Navy almost a year ago. He snorted to himself, he'd thought he'd grown into a man in those months, but standing here preparing himself to enter most of his insecurities and self-doubt came rushing back. He gave a huff, squared his shoulders, gave his uniform a tug, repositioned his duffle once more, then unlatched the gate and headed up the walk.

He had no more mounted the last step of the wide front porch when the door was opened rather quickly and Mrs. Walker, the cook, was there to greet him.

"Oh my Master Jamie is that you?" Mrs. Walker said as she peered into James' face, "I heard through the gossip that goes on in this house ya was comin but I hardly recognize ya lad. Why you must a growd a foot, though it don't appear by that skinny frame of yers that Navy's been feedin ya anything of substance. But no never mind, you just come with old Annie and she'll fix ya right up." She turned and started to step back across the entry way, turned and patting him on the cheek, smiled, and said, "It sure is good ta have ya home again Master Jamie."

James paused a moment before following her into the house and toward the kitchen and thought to himself, 'If only I were to receive such a warm welcome from my family.'

Annie had succeeded in stuffing him so full he could hardly move. Two heaping platefuls of veal pot-pasty and three large pieces of caraway cake washed down with two large mugs of cocoa. He managed to push himself away from the table, holding his hands up to ward off the treacle tart she was headed to the table with, "Really Mrs. Walker, I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"Are ya sure Master Jamie, there's plenty here."

"Absolutely sure, thank you." James answered forcing himself to rise to his feet and make his way toward the door, "Besides I really should let Mother and Father know I've arrived."

"Well you be sure n come back if ya get ta feelin the least little bit hungry. Plenty o food here, n I'm seeing no need for ya ta return back ta the Navy as scranny as they sent ya here." Annie said with a wink as James exited the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was standing in front of his Father's study building up the courage to knock when his Mother and Sister came out of the parlor down the hall.

"Oh Mummy, I just have to have that scarlet sash to go with my dress. We must go first thing tomorrow and buy it from Mr. Sweeney, before that stupid Victoria Stemple gets it. Please Mummy, can we? Please? And we must go to the seamstress and make sure she has made those alterations to my dress I told her about, I'm so afraid she's not going to have it done in time for the party, and while we are in town we can find a fine hat for me to wear. "

"Yes Sarah, we shall go do all that tomor …." She stopped mid sentence, having looked away from Sarah and seen James standing there. "James?" she said as her steps quickened toward him. "James?"

"Mother, I just now arrived." James said as he turned to face her.

She reached him and gave him a hug, then pulled back, and with tears welling in her eyes, and a gentle smile on her face, she put her hand softly to his cheek. "You've grown son. Navy live must agree with you."

"So it would seem." James replied with a smile of his own.

"I've missed you James."

"I've missed you too Mother."

"Hello James." Sarah said.

"Hello Sarah." James replied.

"Mummy and I were just talking about the beautiful dress I'm to have for the party next week."

"So I garnered, and I'm sure you will look lovely Sarah." James replied.

"Of course I will, I always do." Sarah replied a bit arrogantly.

The door to the study opened and James' Father was suddenly standing there speaking in a loud tone, "By gods Katherine, what is all the commotion out here? How am I to get any work done with all this blathering going on?"

"Edward, see who's here. James, James has come home." Katherine said.

"Katherine, you and the girl take your inconsequential little female discussions elsewhere if you please." Edward said, then gruffly to James, "I suppose you are waiting to see me then? Well step in boy, don't stand around out in here in the hallway like you've got no sense. I'm a busy man you know."

"Yes Father." James said somewhat abashed.

Katherine, with a weak smile at James allowed Sarah to pull her off down the hall, "Come Mummy, we can talk some more about my dress, and my hat, and I shall need some new shoes as well."

James straightened his posture, squared his shoulders, straightened his uniform, and stepped into the lion's den.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Home on Leave

Chapter 2

James entered the study to find his Father already seated behind his over sized mahogany desk staring at him as he entered.

"I had my doubts the Navy was the proper place for you James, thought with your… _nature_ a parish position would suit you better. But," Edward Norrington continued as he picked up a letter off the desk in front of him, "I have a report here from Admiral Davenport stating so far you have made an above average showing of yourself."

James smiled and straightened his posture a bit. With a trace of pride in his tone he replied, "Yes Father, I have done my best to uphold the Norrington name."

Edward Norrington looked pointedly at James, "No less is expected nor would be accepted of a Norrington boy. Duty is everything to a Norrington. There are no second places for a Norrington. Your brother Thomas understands the importance of that concept and has made a fine name for himself in the Navy, advancing up the ladder of command more rapidly than has been seen before and brought honor to his family by that very accomplishment. He is already First Lieutenant on one of the finest ships in the whole of the Navy, and I would not be a bit surprised if he makes Admiral by the time he is forty. Do not let the paltry bit of praise you've received fool you into thinking you've done anything to match his accomplishments. You've a long way to go before you bring similar honor to the Norrington name. Do I make myself clear James?"

"Yes Sir." James replied, his mood gone from elation at the thought his Father was finally giving him a little piece of what he had so craved from him his whole life to one of the more normal feeling his Father conveyed, that he was not good enough to bear the Norrington name.

Edward Norrington looked back down at his desk and waved a dismissing hand at James, "Well be on about your business then boy so I can be on about mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving his Father's study James made his way up to his bedroom and slumped into the overstuffed chair by the window. He sat there for some time staring out the window allowing all the feelings of self-doubt and unworthiness to carry the Norrington name he felt after almost any interaction with his Father whirl in his head. He was a fool to think things would be different this time. Finally giving his head a violent shake he forced himself to shove all those thoughts away down deep in his mind somewhere and slam the door on them for the time. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, sorting through for a shirt and pair of breeches that would still come close to fitting him. Donning them, and pulling a book from the bookcase as he made his way out of his room, down the stairs, through the back of the house, and toward the tree covered hill a short distance away he had escaped to after similar dealings with his Father before he'd joined the Navy. He'd spent many a pleasant hour there immersed in reading about exotic far away places and then using his vivid imagination to create the marvelous adventures he would have in those places.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd been so engrossed in his book he hadn't heard anyone approach till he glanced up and saw her standing there smiling down at him. Taken off guard he slammed his book shut, on his fingers, jumped up, tripping himself in the process, and barely managed to keep his balance and not go tumbling head first into the thorn bushes a short distance away. Red faced he greeted his visitor with a very evident stutter, "Uh..Miss..uh Stemp….uh Stemple…uh sorry…I uh…I uh did not hear you..uh…" realizing he was doing nothing but embarrassing himself more by his blathering he shut his mouth.

She took a few steps closer, reached out and ran her index finger lazily over the book he was holding up almost defensively in front of himself. She smiled up at him and said, "You did appear very intent on your little book here."

James, very self-conscious now under her attention and nearness. His mind and any scrap of coherency he possessed had totally been thrown into chaos by said attention and nearness. Struggling unsuccessfully to get a firm hold on himself he cleared his throat and shoved the book behind him as he babbled out, "So it would seem." Then a brief moment later he rolled his eyes and badly wanted to kick himself square in the arse for saying something so stupid.

Her smile widened as she took another step toward him, "I ran into Teddy Groves and he told me I might find you here."

As she took her step forward James took one backwards, and found he was squarely up against the tree he had but a short time ago been sitting under reading, unembarrassed, unflustered, and un-self-conscious. He assumed his expression must be rather comical, for as she stood not two feet in front of him she had begun to giggle, and he felt the rush of blood that said he had turned several shades darker red. Unfortunately that didn't keep him from babbling out, and once again a brief moment later wanting to kick himself in the arse, "Sarah tells me you and she are to attend a party next week and she is afraid you are going to buy the scarlet scarf she wants for her dress."

Victoria smiled a bit snarkily, "Your sister is always trying to compete with me…unsuccessfully I might add. As far as the scarf, you can tell her for me not to bother; Father bought it for me yesterday."

Not knowing what else to say he replied, "Oh, alright then, I shall give her the message."

She looked up at him then with an expression that James, if he were a bit more experienced with the opposite sex, would have been able to interpret as predatory said in a suggestive tone, "Now James, I'm sure you have all manner of _worldly_ adventures you could tell me about. After all you've been gone for almost a year in the Navy now; you must have engaged yourself in quite a few… interesting _situations_."

Her tone and expression were lost on the mostly inexperienced and uncomprehending James. Dutifully he tried to answer the question as he innocently interpreted it, "There was a time off the coast of India that we thought there would be a skirmish with the French, but it was able to be handled without a shot being fired. Then there was the time we happened to be within eyesight of the beach of one of the Galapagos Islands, we saw the strangest creatures we'd ever seen, and for that matter I suppose you could include the time we ……"

James was interrupted as Victoria stepped up and leaned into him, placed a finger on his lips, and said, "I was hoping for stories of a more amorous nature James." Then pulled his head down and before he could react, began kissing him quite passionately.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Home on Leave

Chapter 3

James, even at fourteen, was woefully inexperienced when compared with lads of similar age, especially those he associated with in the service, in all but the most basic interactions with the opposite sex. At the handful of social engagements he had been required to attend as a midshipman he had become very good, despite his lanky build and extreme un- coordination at most times, at fetching punch and weaving his way across a crowded ball room, delivering said punch to whom ever the waiting female might be without spilling a drop. His manners toward the opposite sex, drilled into him from a young age by a nanny whom his Father had given explicit instructions that a Norrington should be above reproach in that respect, were impeccable. He knew when to offer a gentlemanly arm or courteously hold a door or chair, knew when to smile politely and knew when to laugh affably at a witticism, knew how to bow and politely ask for a dance. He was a little less adept at leading a girl around the dance floor without trodding on her toes at least a few times, but this also made him very good at apologizing. He was not unaware that there were other interactions of a more intimate nature that went on between the two sexes, due mostly to the talk of the other midshipmen returning from leave, the most explicit of the accounting of the evening's activities coming from his own bunk mates Theo Groves and Andrew Gillette. He had, however, shortly after joining the Navy and accompanying them on a shore leave or two, decided to forego those manner of distractions and vowed to concentrate fully on building a career that would bring honor to the Norrington name, and perhaps elevate his Father's opinion of him, something he desperately craved. The rest could fall into place once he'd accomplished his goals.

Therefore, he was at a loss as to how to handle his present situation. His mind was telling him, in a less than commanding way, this was totally inappropriate, that he should remove himself from the situation immediately. Unfortunately his body did not, at the moment, give a fig what his mind was telling him. It was, in fact, strongly overriding any such notion, as if it wasn't his body at all. He found himself responding to her kiss and touch in a most unseemly manner, actually kissing back, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. His mind was scandalized and yet unable to gain control of the situation. That is until the voices coming up the hill reached him.

"James? James, are you up here?" Theo Groves called out. "Andrew and I have been looking all over for you."

"He's probably up in his room with his nose stuck in some book Theo." Andrew Gillette replied.

In one swift movement, that turned out to be a bit more intense than he had intended, he jerked away from Victoria, giving her a shove as he did and almost knocking her over backwards into the thorn bushes, and cracking the back of his head against the tree as he scrambled backwards to increase the distance between them. Guiltily he looked over to where Theo and Andrew were emerging from the woods.

"There you are!" Theo said happily, then a moment later, as he noticed the expression on James' face, and the fact that he was not alone, and was in fact in the company of one Victoria Stemple, who was standing there straightening her dress, he began to grin. He elbowed Andrew, "Looks like we may have interrupted something."

Andrew, who had busied himself with picking the cockle burrs out of his clothing when they had stepped out of the woods, hadn't looked up until he felt the elbow to his side, "What?" Then looking around and making his own assessment of the situation he also smiled and said, "Why James just what have you been up to?"

James' complexion once again rapidly reddened as he waved his hands about aimlessly and sputtered out, "Nothing, Miss Stemple and I were merely….."

The laughs of his comrades interrupted him, "Never mind explaining James, Andrew and I have a pretty good idea of what was going on." Theo said.

Andrew added, "Bully for you James, thought the day would never come, lost in your books and duty all the time. Good to see you have it in you."

James started to continue his denial when Victoria stepped over to him and ran a finger slowly down his cheek, "No use denying it James, they're on to it." She turned and started to walk toward the path into the woods, took a half a dozen steps, turned back to James and blew him a kiss and in an intimate tone said, "See you later when we can be alone again James." As she passed Theo and Andrew she gave them a flirtatious smile and wink.

All three of them stood frozen in place watching as she swayed out of sight. A good minute or two after she disappeared Theo, and then Andrew snapped out of their trance and hurried over to James, both talking at the same time.

"My God James, Victoria Stemple, she's quite a catch." Theo said.

"I envy you James; in fact all the lads will envy you when they hear about this." Andrew interjected.

"So out with it James, tell us what happened. And you bloody well better not leave out any of the sordid little details." Theo added.

"Yes James, do tell!" Andrew repeated.

James, having regained a bit of his composure with the departure of Miss Stemple, gave his two companions a huff, "Nothing happened that would in any way be any your business."

Theo gave Andrew a wide grin and waggled his eyebrows, "This is going to be better than I thought."

Andrew returned Theo's smile, then looked at James and wheedled, "Come on James, tell us. We'd tell you…. for that matter have told you when ever anything of this interesting a nature has happened to us. It would only be fair for you to return the favor."

"Aye James, fair is fair." Theo added.

James straightened to his full height, which was a good four or five inches over his companions, clasp his hands behind his back, and said in a resolute tone as he peered down his nose at them, "I shall not say a word further on the matter gentleman; you may consider this topic of conversation at an end. Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for an answer he gave his shirt a straightening tug and headed for the path leading down the hill.

Theo and Andrew stood there for a few moments, then Theo smiled, nudged Andrew, and said, "You know we'll get it out of him sooner or later just through pure persistence."

"That we will Theo." Andrew replied with a nod and a smile, "That we most definitely will."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Home on Leave

Chapter 4

James, followed by his two friends, entered the Norrington house through the kitchen door. Theo, spotting the almond macaroons freshly baked and set out to cool, reached over to nab one and had his hand rapped with the wooden spoon of Mrs. Walker, much to the amusement of James and Andrew.

"Manners Master Teddy, I know yer Mum taught ya better 'n that." Mrs. Walker scolded. A moment later, seeing the pitiful look on Theo's face she relented. "Go on then take one." Turning her gaze on James and Andrew she added motioning with her spoon, "The both of you as well I suppose."

The lads each took a macaroon, Theo flashing her a wide smile as he grabbed his, "Thank you Mrs. Walker, you make the most marvelous treats I've ever tasted."

"All yer flattery will only get you just the one Master Teddy." She said with a raised eyebrow, then motioning again with her spoon she added. "Now you young scallywags be on about yer business. I've a meal to prepare."

The three, munching on their plunder, filed out of the kitchen and made their way up to James' bedroom.

Theo, upon entering the room immediately flopped down on James' bed, with a slight frown James walked over and pushed Theo's feet off the quilt, "Have a care Theo, I do not relish the thought of sleeping with what ever you might be carrying around with you on the bottom of your shoes."

Theo smiled mischievously as he sat up and gave Andrew, who had seated himself in the chair opposite the bed, a wink, "Oh I'm sure it would not be my dirty shoes you'd be relishing sleeping with. Not after that cozy little scene between you and Miss Victoria Stemple Andrew and I stumbled upon."

James huffed at Theo, "That matter is at rest."

Theo reached up and gave James a playful shove, "You may have put it to rest in your mind James, but Andrew and I have no intention of putting it to rest till we hear the whole of it, right Andrew?"

Andrew nodded his head in affirmation as he popped the last of his macaroon in his mouth and brushed the crumbs off his shirt front.

James, not nearly as irritated as he was putting on, returned Theo's shove, "Is that so? Well gentlemen I warn you, it will take more interrogation skills than either of you possess to get another word about the matter from me."

Theo slumped back and caught himself with his elbows. He sat there for a moment before a knowing smile lit his face. With another wink in Andrew's direction he snarked at James, "You've the right of it there James, neither Andrew nor I are skilled interrogators. But you've overlooked something very important in your analysis of the situation."

"And that would be?" James returned with a raised eyebrow.

"We know you too well James, we know the methods to use against you that an interrogator wouldn't." Theo answered with a cocky look and the same snarky tone.

"Then you know me well enough to know there _are_ no methods you can use against me, and therefore you will get nothing more on the matter from me." James said with just a slight bit of arrogance in his tone.

Theo smiled a devious smile at Andrew and gave a quick nod of his head. The next instant both boys had James down on the bed and were tickling him mercilessly.

The 'interrogation' went on for several minutes, and James was laughing so loud and hard he was gasping for breath and about to give in to their demands. Theo and Andrew were laughing every bit as loud and almost as hard, when there was a loud rapping on the door.

"By all that's holy I'll not have all that racket and horseplay in my house!" A very angry Edward Norrington shouted at them. "All of you are of an age to act like civilized young men, and while I draw a breath on this earth you will show more respect toward my house and possessions or _by gods_ it will be a willow switch to your backsides! Do I make myself clear?"

An uncomfortable hush instantly fell over the boys, after a few moments a totally humiliated James replied, "Yes Father, sorry, it will not happen again."

"I should hope not!" James' Father huffed before stomping off down the hall.

The boys sat in silence as they listened to the footsteps fade down the hall. Then Theo, seeing that James was staring at the floor in a state of mortification, and knowing he needed to do something to ease his friend's distress leaned over and stage whispered in James' ear, "Angry Father, willow switch threats, or sundry James, Andrew and I will have the Victoria Stemple story." Then in an imitation of James' Father, "Do…I….Make…Myself….Clear?"

For a moment James just sat there without responding, then with a sideways look at Andrew, and then Theo a small smile appeared on his face and he snipped, "Only if you are able to catch me and inflict your torture once again." Before either Theo or Andrew could react James, a grin on his face, was up and out the door.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	5. Chapter 5

Home on Leave

Chapter 5

Edward Norrington, hearing the loud racket as the boys noisily ran down the back stairs, let out a loud huff and stomped out of his study fully intent on admonishing the boys once again, with a cuff to their ears this time since the tone of his words hadn't done the trick the first time, but they were well out the kitchen door and three quarters of the way across the back lawn before he could intercept them. With another huff he turned around and headed back to his work with the thought in his mind, 'They _will_ be back, and the cuffing he would administer to the three of them would be just as satisfying then.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James managed, at a dead run, to stay well ahead of his two friends all the way into town. As he entered the town he did a fine job of dodging the various customers traversing up and down the street, as well as the small scattered clusters of people standing around talking, only having to slow his pace a bit, and would have kept the distance between himself and his friends if not for the unfortunate timing of a shopkeeper who chose the exact moment James was passing his entryway to make an ill timed exit to sweep around his store front. The shopkeeper, being a rather good sized man, was only rocked back on his heels a bit by the impact. James, however, was not so lucky, receiving the worst end of the encounter as he went flying head over heels tangled up with the broom.

Theo and Andrew arrived on the scene to see James trying to untangle himself from the broom and scramble to his feet while deflecting the swats the angry swearing storekeeper was raining down on him with another broom that in James' estimation the man had come into possession of much more quickly than he would have liked. Theo and Andrew, being the good friends they were, immediately went into action to save their companion. They grabbed James by the arms, jerked him to his feet and made a fast get a way to the calls of the irate shopkeeper that he knew who they were and he would be contacting their parents.

The three only stopped after they had passed the main docks and reached the mostly abandoned piers on the far side of town. Falling down breathless from the exertion of their _escape_ they lay there for some time trying to recover.

When he had mostly succeeded in catching his breath Theo sat up and nudged James with his foot as he chuckled and said, "You do know you looked quite foolish back there James, what with being sprawled out and swatted with that broom."

James groaned and replied, "That will no doubt fade in comparison to the birching Father will give me with when he hears about it."

Andrew sat up then as the full impact of what had happened and how much trouble he could be in with his own father hit him. With a hopeful tone he said, "Maybe Mr. Bruckheimer won't tell our parents."

"Oh I am most sure he is going to tell." James replied.

"Maybe he won't though James, you don't know for sure he's going to." Andrew said clinging to the hope he wouldn't have a birching of his own to look forward to.

James raised his head and gave Andrew a look, "He is going to tell Andrew, and I shall receive a birching for it." After a short pause James continued in a defeated tone, "Because Andrew, in case you hadn't noticed in the years you've known me, that is the way things always work out in my life."

"Well I do know I don't intend to sit around and be maudlin over the matter. Either he'll tell or he won't. Either we'll be punished or we won't. Either way there's no use in letting it ruin the rest of our evening lads." Theo said. He got to his feet and brushed the sand from his clothes then made 'get up' gestures at James and Andrew as he added, "Come on then the two of you, more to be doing than moping around here."

Andrew got to his feet, James finally followed suit a few moments later.

"And just what did you have in mind Theo?" James asked suspiciously.

Theo had a twinkle in his eye as he replied, "Might as well be hung for a lamb as a sheep James old boy. I hear there's a fine view through the back window of the Brass Tankard this time of evening."

"You can't be serious." James said disbelievingly.

"Serious as serious can be." Theo said happily. Then with a wink he leaned toward James and added, "Besides you might just see something that would assist you in your dealings with one Miss Victoria Stemple, show you exactly how the deed is done so to speak."

With a blush rapidly starting to color his face James replied huffily, "There are no dealings between myself and Miss Stemple."

"You mean not yet." Theo retorted, then with a wide grin he added, "There will be if that look she gave you as she was leaving the hill was any indication, and you can't tell me you don't want to be prepared if the situation presents its self James."

"I am prepared." James snapped back.

"You are?" Andrew asked with a bit of awe in his tone. "You mean you've done it……before….with a girl?"

James, totally embarrassed now with Theo snarkily grinning at him and Andrew looking at him with almost worshipful awe in his expression, snapped out, "That is not what I'm saying……I'm just saying….that is…..I mean…." he sputtered to a stop for a few moments then totally flustered he continued, "Blast! I'm not some kind of dolt; I do have a reasonably good idea of how acts of that nature are performed!"

Theo, nodding his head, and still with that snarky grin on his face, took a hold of James' arm, James still being a bit too flustered to resist, and began walking back toward town with Andrew bringing up the rear.

In a conspiratorial tone Theo leaned into James' ear and whispered, "Ah James, as well and good as that may be, I know there has got to be a bit of curiosity in you, perhaps in your case buried deep down, but there none the less, about the deed. I know I have some, or a lot even, and wouldn't it be much more informative to actually see the deed done, in the flesh, so to speak?"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Home on Leave

Chapter 6

The three companions, or at least two of them, stood grasping onto the sill of the window and peering through the smoke hazed dirty panes into one of the private rooms at the rear of the Brass Tankard. James, after a brief look through said window and deciding this was not really a sight, no matter how hazy or distorted it was by the filth blocking a clear view, that he wanted burned into his brain forever, occupied himself by trying to ignore the fact that there was a window, or a room, or even a tavern there. Or that there were sounds coming from the room and assailing his ears that made the activities going on in the room that much more obvious, sounds the filthy state of the window did nothing to damper.

A short time later as the lads left the rear of the tavern and slowly walked down the alley in the near dusk on their way to the town's main street James was rather silent, his mind too busy with what he had heard and thought he'd seen, and trying to decide if and when, at some future date, the occasion should arrive that he was to marry, if that future bride would be expecting him to act in a similar manner, and not at all sure he would ever, or ever even want to act in that manner, his own perspective of the intimacies between two people being a bit more modified than what he had just witnessed, and sincerely hoping that his own perspective was a bit closer to the norm than the overly bawdy and extremely vocal performance he had just witnessed a bit of . Teddy and Andrew on the other hand were discussing in minute detail what several past experiences of their own told them was going on, although they had quickly come to the conclusion their own past experiences were definitely not nearly as rumbustious as what had been going on in that room.

As they started to step out on the street James was shoved back into the alley and up against the side of the building. As he tried to disengage himself from Theo and Andrew's restraining arms he snapped out, "Blast! What are you doing? Let loose immediately, the both of you!"

Theo clamped his hand over James' mouth as he motioned with his head toward the other side of the street, "Hush James, unless you want your Mother to see you coming out from one of the less desirable sections of town."

Sure enough, as James looked in the direction Teddy was indicating he could see his Mother and Sarah standing in front of the shop across the street talking to someone. James could tell by her body language Sarah was more than a bit perturbed, and he was sure it was not someone she had chosen to stop and converse with, and would just as soon be on her way. As his Mother moved a bit to the side and Victoria Stemple became visible he could see why. Although there was an almost endless list of people Sarah made it more than apparent she did not like for one reason or another, Miss Victoria Stemple had to be at the top of that list. James had never been quite able to fathom why Sarah felt that way about Victoria. As far as James knew Victoria had never done anything to illicit that response. In fact for three or four years, although Victoria was a couple of years Sarah's senior, in fact just a few months younger than James, they had been the best of friends and Victoria had spent almost more time at the Norrington home than her own. But somewhere along the line there had been a falling out and Sarah had banished Victoria to her 'you are not worthy to be in my presence' list.

As James watched Sarah had evidently reached the end of her patience with standing around chatting to someone she considered so unworthy of her attention and began tugging at their Mother's arm making it clear without a bit of subtlety about it, it was time to go. Katherine Norrington, never having been one to deny Sarah anything or hardly ever discipline her in any way, allowed herself to be pulled off down the street, casting back over her shoulder a hurried wish for Victoria to give her best to her parents from the Norringtons, and not to make herself a stranger at the Norrington home.

Victoria stood for a few moments watching the departing mother and daughter, then with a smile turned and looked directly at James and headed across the street in his direction.

As she stepped up to them she gave Theo and Andrew a smile, "You two wouldn't mind excusing James and me for a bit would you?" Not waiting for an answer she took James' arm and said, "Walk with me James." Just before she started to lead him away down the street Theo leaned over and whispered in his ear, "We will expect a full accounting when you get back James!"

As they walked off, Victoria holding his arm and leaning against him a bit more than was necessary James tried to tell himself over and over that he would not allow himself to react in the same unpropitious way he had the last time he had been this close to her, but somehow he had the distinct feeling he wasn't listening to a word he was thinking.

A light slap on his arm and a playful, "You haven't been listening to a word I'm saying." brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nor a word I'm saying either evidently." James replied.

She peered at him questioningly, "What?"

James shook his head, "Nothing, it's of no import."

She continued to look at him questioningly for another moment or two before softly clearing her throat and starting to speak once again, "James, I'm afraid I've been a bit forward and I hope you don't hold that against me."

Now it was James' turn to look at her questioningly, but before he could say anything she went on in a rushed tone, "It's just that I have been trying to get your attention for ever so long, and then you went and joined the Navy, and I wasn't sure I would ever even see you again, so when I heard you were home on leave I knew I had to act quickly to get your attention or loose any opportunity I had."

"Opportunity?" James asked with a bewildered expression.

"Oh James, you really are such an innocent. I used to think it was some sort of act. No one could possibly be so unaware, but as I spent more time around you I realized that is the real you and it made you even more endearing."

"Spent time around me?" James asked sounding even more bewildered, and then almost as an afterthought but every bit as bewildered, "Endearing?"

With a smirk she looked up at him, "You seriously don't think I befriended your egotistical, bratty, and impossible to tolerate little sister for her sparkling personality and winning way with people do you? It was for the times I could be in your company that I suffered hers."

James looked at her a bit blankly at first, as her words began to sink in he said a bit disbelievingly, "You wished to be around me? Why would you want to do that?"

She laughed a bit at his expression, "You do yourself a disservice by thinking you are not a most attractive young man, not only in looks but personality as well James. I am very attracted to you."

"You are?" James replied nonplussed.

Her voice was soft as she looked up at him, her eyes telling him her words were straight from her heart, "Very much so James."

For a moment he stood there mulling over her words and the feelings they conveyed. Then with a bit of a boyish smile appearing on his face and a happiness in his tone he was unable to totally subdue he nodded and said, "Very well then…..yes very well then indeed….Oh yes very very well indeed….."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

5


End file.
